


Never Easy (But All Is Good)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence: Guardians of the Galaxy, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Multi, Natasha is a Guardian, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Gamora wasn’t sure how it had gotten this complicated. It had been easy once, hadn’t it? Maybe that was just a lie she had made up in her head. But she thought it might have been. Back when she didn't have to care about anyone, let alone a stubborn redhead and a sister she thought she'd never see again.
Relationships: Gamora/Natasha Romanov, Gamora/Nebula (Marvel), Gamora/Nebula/Natasha Romanov, Nebula/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Never Easy (But All Is Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Gamora wasn’t sure how it had gotten this complicated. It had been easy once, hadn’t it? Maybe that was just a lie she had made up in her head. But she thought it might have been. Back when she didn’t care about anyone or anything. Or before that when she had really only cared about one other person.

It had been easy then, she was sure of it, back when she was a child, back when _they_ were children. Long nights spent curled up together, promising to protect each other from everyone and everything. Holding hands when they were scared. Whispering secrets into the other one’s ears.

Back before Thanos turned them against each other. Back before Thanos made them into weapons instead of people. Back before Thanos convinced them to hate instead of love.

Back before she realized it was even easier to just be alone. Live alone, work alone, depend on herself and herself alone. No one to hurt you with betrayal. No one to destroy your trust with a single action.

But then she met Natasha. And the rest of her traveling companions. There had been nothing about them that made her want to be part of them. Except none of them would leave her alone, even if she and Natasha had been constantly at odds. They were too much alike. Too hardened, too wary of trusting anyone, too stubborn to let down their guards.

But yet somehow it had happened. Somehow she had found herself as part of a crew she had never had any intention of joining. And somehow she had secretly liked it.

Somehow she had secretly liked _her_. Somehow she and Natasha had found themselves taking care of each other after adventures that didn’t go quite the way they wanted. Somehow they found themselves staying up late after everyone else went to sleep, talking together and planning together and growing closer before either one realized what was even happening.

Natasha kissed her first. The day they realized Nebula was still alive actually. It was soft and gentle and everything Gamora needed, in that moment and in her life.

They thought they were being so subtle after that. Kisses when no one was looking. Brief touches of hands. Until Rocket called them out.

“You two are such idiots,” he bemoaned. “The whole crew knows you’re doing it!”

“We’re not doing anything,” Natasha said, looking completely calm.

Rocket scoffed. “Right. That’s why you’re totally in love with her.”

Gamora’s mouth dropped open. Natasha turned almost as red as her hair.

Drax nodded. “That is true,” he said.

“I am Groot,” Groot said.

“It is true,” Yondu said.

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about,” Natasha said, still bright red but pretending she wasn’t, but they had known. And they had been right.

A week later Natasha whispered it into Gamora’s ear as Gamora finger fucked her in the captain’s chair of the ship, and Gamora whispered it back as Natasha orgasmed below her.

And after that it had been easy. At least that’s how it felt, looking back on it. They had been a pair, at work and at play. They slept together, they trained together, they did everything together.

Until Nebula came back into her life. And then became a part of the crew. And every feeling Gamora used to have for her came back with her — and she realized in horror that what she felt for her sister wasn’t exactly normal to feel for a sister.

“You care about me,” Nebula said one night, not long after Gamora had come to this revelation.

“Yes, of course I do. You’re my sister.”

“You know what I mean,” Nebula said. Gamora didn’t answer. Nebula continued anyway. “But you care about her too.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Why is that so wrong?”

Gamora sighed. “Because things don’t work like that.”

“But they could,” Nebula argued.

Gamora didn’t say anything back. She didn’t know what to say. But she found herself pulling away from Natasha, and then pulling away more when she saw the hurt in her eyes. And she found herself pulling away from her sister too, trying to use the anger she had once felt toward her to summon some sort of justification. 

But then, while Gamora was busy hurting the two women she loved and pretending she only cared about work, something else happened.

Nebula started spending time with Natasha. Gamora would catch them together. Talking. Sparring. Natasha teaching Nebula to pilot the ship.

Natasha asked her if it bothered her if she spent time with Nebula. Gamora lied and told her no, that they could do whatever they wanted, that they were grown women and she and Natasha were never exclusive.

She pretended she didn’t see the pain on Natasha’s face at her words, and then she pretended to herself that those words were the truth.

And she was fine. It was fine. Maybe it was easy. Or should have been.

Until the day she walked in on them. They were lying on Nebula’s bed, Nebula on top of Natasha, kissing furiously, one of Nebula’s hands inside Natasha’s pants, Natasha writhing against her as she moaned into the kiss.

Gamora froze. Pain and fury like she had never known swept through her body. The women on the bed pulled apart and looked at her, but they didn’t look guilty or sorry — not that they had a reason to be, some part of Gamora’s brain shouted at her — and Nebula’s hand was still in Natasha’s pants. 

They didn’t tell her to get out either. Instead, Natasha sat up and reached out a hand toward Gamora.

Gamora just stared at her.

“We did this for you,” Natasha said.

“What?” Gamora stared at them in confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

“Now you can have us both,” Nebula said. “Because we like each other too.”

“Not the way we like you,” Natasha said. “But we think maybe it can happen one day.”

Gamora shook her head, still confused. “I don’t understand.”

So they explained. That they loved her, both of them, and that they knew she loved them too. And they didn’t want to make her choose. And this way she didn’t have to.

And Gamora finally began to understand what they were offering and something bloomed inside her chest, warm and pleasant.

She sat down beside them and kissed her sister first, taking pleasure in Nebula rough lips and rougher fingers, and then she kissed Natasha, sliding her fingers through her red curls. She watched as Nebula kissed Natasha after that, lowering her back down to the bed, the way she had been before Gamora entered.

And together Gamora and Nebula worked to relieve Natasha of her pants and her underwear and finished what Nebula had started.

They kissed each other again as Natasha clenched around their entwined fingers, and then Gamora pulled back so she could see both of them, could smile at both them.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Gamora wondered if this was too good to be true. Or if this could be as easy as it once.

But then Natasha was reaching for her shirt and Nebula was reaching for her pants, and she shook that thought from her mind. It was never going to be easy — the three of them weren’t easy people — but maybe, just maybe, it was going to be good.


End file.
